Breath Into Me
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: Could you be concidered a murderer, if you didn't do anything to stop it? ItaSasu. Rape.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.  
**Warning:** Rape, blood, incest, yaoi, rarara.. Not beta'd.. But is that really a warning?  
**Dedication:** Jojo-chan.. I hope you like it.. xD My very own Otou-chan o e; Btw.. Mom looks down on you and THUNDERS!! Rofl xD  


* * *

Breath Into Me

_And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me,  
__And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you..  
__And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore,  
__And this is what I choose when it's all left up to_ me..

Sasuke lay calmly in his bed, though sweat trickled down his face down his colar and onto his chest. His chest moved up and down in a fast pace, his eyes were wide and his pupils were dialated. All he could think of, all he could **dream** of, was that day.. that **night**. He hadn't deserved it. So why did his parents? Why did his **life**?

_Breathe your life into me..  
__I can feel you,  
__I'm falling, falling faste_r..

Sasuke sat up, removing his shirt and throwing it to the other side of the room. He threw off the covers from his body and climbed out of bed, resting his elbows on his knees and hiding his face in his palms. Though, the need to cry swept through him he didn't. Crying didn't seem enough.

Shakily, the youngest Uchiha stood up, removing his face from his hands he let his shaky legs lead him to where he wanted to go. To the second room he refused to change after the distruction of his clan. After, everything but two things were taken from him. His life.. and his older brother.

Though, the cause of his pain was his older brother. So, why did Sasuke feel like the best thing for him was to have his brother back with him. Why did he feel almost.. **complete**?

"_Being the best isn't all it's cracked up to be. When you have power, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after you are in the beginning. Even if you were to hate me... Isn't that what older brothers are for..?_"

Sasuke remembered those words, as if they were spoken with love, and of course; they were. But the fact still confused him. Why did he linger on the words his brother had given him, why did he **still** remember his brother? When all he wanted, **needed** was the elder male dead..

_Breath your life into me..  
__I still need you,  
__I'm falling, falling..  
__Breathe into me,  
__Breathe into me.._

_"..We are unique siblings. I am the barrier you must overcome, so you and I will continue to exist together_."

Were they just words? **Or** were they words with a meaning? Instructing Sasuke to be ready for the future, hinting that Sasuke must gain his power in many ways before turning to his brother and discussing it again. For there would be no other days where they would sit there. Their parents would no longer sit in the kitchen, preparing dinner; or be at work ready to come home to their beloved children.

Never again.

Sasuke would never again watch his brother fall to his knees for the love of his clan, and protection of maybe himself(?). Sasuke would never see it again.

Ever..

_And this is __how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground..  
And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away.._

Sasuke slid the door open, his eyes closing as they burnt slightly. He brought his hand up to rub his eye, then dropped his hand to the floor as his gaze fixed on his older brother's bed.

"Itachi," He breathed softly, as if the weight of the world had fell solemly from his shoulders and rested on someone elses. For once, Sasuke felt immensly better. Content and safe. Because the atmosphere surrounded him was of his brothers. He finally felt at home.

The slam of the door startled him as he turned. Staring at the door with an intense glare Sasuke rolled his eyes. Turning back to the bed Sasuke's gaze drew out of the window, he stepped over. The view over the Uchiha district was beautiful. The houses were back in tact - after he, himself had re-constructed them. With very little help. The gardens around the houses were beautifully planted. And his own garden consisted of beautiful flowers, all blooming or just budded roses. Waiting to be free.

There were two sakura trees, the blossoms still in their true beauty from the tree, illuminating the sun's rays and turning the dazzling pink a more white colour. It almost hurt Sasuke's eyes. The grass was properly cut, not one strand was out of place; it all looked perfect.

Spread out on the grass, and around the sakura trees were various types of flowers ranging from

petunias to roses, lillies to dafodills, etc. They were all planted by Sasuke and his even by Itachi.

_Breath your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster._..

"They grow beautiful around this time of season," A voice whispered from behind Sasuke. The younger Uchiha struggled to move as he felt his body being held in a gentle, yet dangerously firm grip. "Sometimes, they grow **too** beautiful. I can give a few examples," There was a brief silence before one word whispered, broke Sasuke down.

"Otouto.."

Sasuke's knees would have given way if it were not for the grip on his waist. His hands shook against the window ledge. "Let me go," He whispered weakly. Suddenly disgusted with his fear and weakness he brought his knee up, and shoved his foot into his brother's knee. "Get the hell **OFF**-!!" He yelled as Itachi's grip tightened.

"Now," Itachi chuckled, "Why would I do that, baby brother?"

"Because you're a fucking-" Sasuke was cut off as he was shoved violently into the wall by the window. Itachi stood over him, a dangerous look in his blood red eyes.

"You were saying. Sasuke.."

"Don't say my name." Sasuke hissed reaching up to push Itachi away, "Get out of my house, Itachi."

Itachi laughed bitterly, "And to think that merely a few minutes ago you were practically moaning my name," Itachi's lip dipped by Sasuke's ear, his tongue reached out to lick the pale earlobe vulnerable to him. He laughed again. "Also, otouto.. This is my house too."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the wetness of Itachi's tongue glided across his ear to his neck, then slowly to his jaw. With a crackling, and fear dripped voice he asked: "What are the hell you doing.. Itachi?"

Itachi laughed once more, before biting down on Sasuke's jaw. Hard.

"You seem to refer to Hell a lot, baby brother. It seems to fascinate you. Should I show you Hell, otouto? Would you like to see Mother and Father there too? How they rot in the fires, and how we just laugh because really Sasuke, this is your fault.."

"N-No.. You killed them.. I-.."

"You sat back, and watched me kill them, not even moving a little bit. Falling uselessly to the floor like some beaten old dog. Foolish brother. You did nothing to save them; and now, you are only to join them.."

_Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling__.._

"You see what you've done Sasuke? You see how useless you were?" Itachi asked, his tongue trailed down to the already exposed skin of his brother's navel. Sasuke squirmed, his tied arms not helping the situation. His teenage hormones already drowning him in self pity.

"I didn't do _**ANYTHING**_-!!" He screamed, trying to kick his also tied up legs.

Itachi smirked against his skin, removing his brother's tight shorts and throwing them to the other side of the room as he leant down to lick his brother's hard shaft. "Exactly." Was the harsh reply. "You let your own mother and father die, in the hands of your own brother.. All of your family, Sasuke.. All of them. Just so you could at least have your big brother.. How selfish.."

"N-No!" He argued, silenced by Itachi sucking on the head of his erect member, sliding a kunai down Sasuke's chest and across his nipple, cutting it slightly. Sasuke screamed. Though the pain escaped to his groin.

"You," Itachi whispered against him. "Are the real murderer Sasuke; you didn't do anything.. Remember that my darling brother. Remember how you killed them, and allowed them to burn.. Remember, how you watched me with pathetic, crocodile tears.."

"Remember how I fucked you, and you didn't. Even. Stop me.."

Sasuke screamed again as Itachi pulled a kunai inside of him, the blade stuck out of his entrance as Sasuke let out a louder scream as the kunai was removed. "Foolish.. beautiful little brother," Itachi whispered, placing himself at Sasuke's entrance. "I think you're prepared enough.." He smirked.

"No-..**_NO!!"_ **

_Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me__.._

"Do you still miss me, little brother?" Itachi asked as he pushed inside of his little brother, feeling the warm, red liquid spill over himself. He moaned in delight. Such a beautiful sight.

"I.." Sasuke was lost for words, the over power of pain seeped through him, and the fact Itachi was causing it hadn't helped. It had been enough, he had gone through enough.. He.. had let his parents die. "**_YES_**-!!" He screamed, his answer to Itachi's question echoed as Itachi pounded into him.

The pain continued, it expanded. Yet, Itachi didn't stop.

His pale, large hand wrapped around Sasuke's seeping member. Chuckling bitterly and leaning down to kiss his otouto's bloody chest. He took the kunai and ran it down Sasuke's chest to his navel. Cutting here and there, where-ever he could.

"Ah, so foolish.." He laughed.

_Breathe your life into me  
__I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me..._

"Itachi please sto- **_HAHHHHHH_**-!" A loud scream echoed through Itachi's ears sending him over the edge and letting himself spill inside of Sasuke, he moaned silently as he did so. Pumping his brother's erection Sasuke came soon after with a gentle whisper of Itachi's name.

"I'm sorry, otouto." Itachi said softly, pulling himself out of his brother and wiping his blood ridden member using the inside of his cloak. Slipping back on his clothes Itachi let Sasuke loose from the ties and then let the younger Uchiha cry on him.

"Shh." He whispered, stroking Sasuke's soft hair. "...I'm not done yet, you should be ready tomorrow.. I'll be back baby brother. Until then.."

_Breathe your life into me!  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me!  
falling, falling, falling  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe into me  
Breathe..!!_

"Merry Christmas,"

And with that, Itachi left in a poof of smoke. Leaving Sasuke to sink into his blood and semen mixed sheets, and cry. With every tear that he felt inside of him.

He emptied his heart to the devil.

* * *

**AN:** This is yeah.. Not very Christmassy but.. y'know..heh...


End file.
